Duplicate Gryll
|anime debut = "The Seal of Planet Pot-au-feu Secrets of the Unleashed Superhuman Water!" |Race = Commeson/Saute-jin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 779 |Date of death = Age 779 |Allegiance = Commeson |FamConnect = Commeson (creator) Gryll (template) }} is a copy of Gryll created by Commeson. Duplicate Gryll contains the crystal, the source of power of Commeson, and thus acts as the primary body of , controlling the other Commeson creations. Appearance Duplicate Gryll is shown to have a nearly identical appearance to Gryll in every physical detail except for the color of his body and shade of each physical feature of his body. Unlike Gryll, he has red eyes, and he appears to have slime dripping from certain areas of his body. Personality Much like Gryll, Duplicate Gryll is shown to have a lust for power and wants to not only strengthen himself but wants to create more copies in the name of Commeson. Like Gryll, he doesn't particularly care about his henchmen, as he cares little to none when his cloned henchmen die. He is easily attracted or impressed with the power the copies created from Commeson and whenever a powerful fighter is seen, Duplicate Gryll commands his underlings or comrades to absorb those fighters to further enhance Commeson's own powers and creating more copies. He is much like Gryll when it comes to fighting, as he allows Duplicate Vegeta to handle Gotenks and stands back to watch the fight. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Copy-Vegeta Saga After Gryll was able to successfully get the key to unlocking the containment unit that contains Commeson, and once Gryll opens the containment unit, Commeson latches onto him and then soon spits Gryll out, creating Duplicate Gryll. Duplicate Gryll then absorbs his other henchmen and creates copies of them as well. Realizing the danger surrounding them, Trunks and Goten break out of their ropes, grab Monaka and Potage, and proceed to fly away from the copies, but Duplicate Gryll sends his men to seek them out. The henchmen are able to hit Trunks with a blaster, and as they are about to destroy Trunks, Vegeta comes in, making quick work of all the henchmen, and as Vegeta is preparing to defeat Duplicate Gryll, Commeson latches onto Vegeta, quickly draining the powers of Vegeta and creating Duplicate Vegeta, with Duplicate Gryll looking with impression on his face. Vegeta is in shock with the creation of Duplicate Vegeta, demanding to know what Duplicate Vegeta. Duplicate Vegeta tells him that he has become the new Vegeta, and Vegeta is now simply an empty shell. Vegeta then prepares a Galick Gun to destroy him but is shocked to see that he is unable to create his Galick Gun. Duplicate Vegeta then creates a Galick Gun of his own, making a marking on Potaufeu. Duplicate Gryll then remarks on how much power Duplicate Vegeta has, then tells Duplicate Vegeta to absorb Trunks. Although Duplicate Vegeta shows hesitation, the care and memories of Trunks are not enough to stop the will of Commeson. As Duplicate Vegeta prepares to absorb Trunks, Jaco uses his blaster to stop Duplicate Vegeta. Trunks and Goten soon fly with Vegeta, Potage, and Monaka to retreat, and as Jaco is gloating, he realizes they left him behind, and Duplicate Vegeta prepares to absorb Jaco, with Duplicate Gryll commenting that Jaco will make a nice copy. Jaco then retreats using his rocket boots. When Duplicate Gryll and Duplicate Vegeta are looking for Jaco, Potage, Vegeta, Monaka, Goten, and Trunks, they soon find them. Trunks and Goten quickly fuse into Gotenks. Duplicate Gryll is mostly surprised with the fusion and tells Duplicate Vegeta that he can handle Gotenks. He remains silent for the short battle between Gotenks and Duplicate Vegeta, yet once it becomes apparent who the more powerful fighter is, Duplicate Gryll commands Duplicate Vegeta to absorb the power of Gotenks, to which Duplicate Vegeta shows disdain towards. Gotenks then claims he is not finished yet, and charges at Duplicate Vegeta, only to have Duplicate Vegeta punch him in the abdomen. Duplicate Vegeta continues to attack Gotenks like this until Gotenks defuses. As Duplicate Vegeta prepares to destroy Trunks and Goten, Goku steps in, asking why Vegeta is pummeling the boys with such intensity, and he realizes quickly there are two Vegeta's, clearly confused as he notes one is purple and the other is becoming transparent. Duplicate Gryll is once again surprised that another fighter has appeared who has extraordinary power and commands Duplicate Vegeta to absorb Goku's powers. Duplicate Vegeta responds to Duplicate Gryll by saying if he interferes, he will not forgive him. In response to the defiance, Duplicate Gryll then uses the crystal he contains to control Duplicate Vegeta, yet Duplicate Vegeta refuses to be ordered around and manages to free himself of the control of Duplicate Gryll, then flies up to Duplicate Gryll, ending his life with one blow. Power Due to being an exact copy of Gryll, Duplicate Gryll has the same level of power as the intergalactic criminal. He was no match for Duplicate Vegeta, meeting his demise at the hands of his rebellious underling even with his ability to hurt him to try and force him to comply. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using Ki. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - He appears to have this ability, as he notes in incredibly strong power that Duplicate Vegeta possesses, and when Goku arrives, he can sense the power of Goku, saying that his power is extraordinary. *'Absorption' - Duplicate Gryll has the ability to replicate his matter and use it to create copies of other victims at the will of Commeson. Shortly after emerging, Duplicate Gryll absorbed Gryll's henchmen, creating Commeson copies of them. *'Commeson control''' - As the "leader" of the copies created by Commeson, Duplicate Gryll has Commeson's core and possess some control over the other copies, as shown by him inducing pain in cloned Vegeta in an attempt to make him obey. **'Electric Shock' - Duplicate Gryll is capable of electrocuting other Commeson copies. Video Game Appearances Duplicate Gryll makes his video game debut alongside the original Gryll in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle where he appears as a non-playable boss character in the Story Event "Vegeta's Demise?! The Secret of Planet Potaufeu". Voice Actors *Japanese:' Kōhei Fukuhara' **Funimation dub: Brian Olvera *French dub: Jhon Rachid *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: Gabriel Gonçalves **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Zeca Rodrigues *Latin American Spanish dub: Raul Anaya *Italian dub: Pietro Ubaldi *Polish dub: Mikołaj Klimek Battles *Duplicate Gryll vs. Duplicate Vegeta (Anime only) References es:Gryll Falso Category:DBS Characters Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters who can fly